


Wizard, Witch and Widow

by MayorHaggar



Series: Widow Raises a Wizard [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Multi, Open Relationships, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry has a girlfriend. Natasha is jealous, but she doesn’t want to break them up. She wants in.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Harry Potter/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Harry Potter
Series: Widow Raises a Wizard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Wizard, Witch and Widow

“Ah! _Ah_ , yes! _Yes,_ Harry, that’s so good! Keep fucking me, just like that!”

Natasha Romanoff bit her lip, her jealousy and her lust overruling her common sense as she walked closer to the closed door behind which her adopted son was currently fucking his girlfriend.

Natasha liked Wanda Maximoff, she really did. The girl had found herself in London, trying to carve out a new life for herself after Hydra had experimented on her and her brother (who had not been fortunate enough to escape with his sister.) The girl had quickly befriended Harry, and Natasha had liked her right away too. In many ways the story of Wanda’s life reminded her of own younger self, and Harry likely felt the same way with regards to the life he’d lived before she found him alone in the rainy.

Maybe that’s what had drawn the younger woman to her adopted son, or maybe it was just how damn sexy he was (in Natasha’s not at all biased opinion.) Whatever it was, Wanda had asked him out a few months ago. Harry had come to Natasha for help on how to let her down gently without losing their close friendship. When Natasha got him to admit that he would probably have accepted her feelings and dated her if it weren’t for his illicit love affair with the woman who’d raised him, she’d shocked him by encouraging him to go for it. He had no good reason to refuse her since he couldn’t exactly say he was fucking his adoptive mother, and since the two of them could never be together publicly, she saw no reason for him not to date a girl he honestly liked and was attracted to. And it wasn’t like she was giving him up, anyway. They’d continued their own relationship in secret, behind closed doors.

“So good! You’re fucking me so _good!_ ”

There was one problem with that though. His new girlfriend had very quickly monopolized all of his time. For a woman who was accustomed to being the center of his life, especially over the last year after he’d admitted his feelings and they’d become so much more than mother and son, it had become more difficult than she’d expected to stand back and watch while another girl swooped in and took up such a prominent place in his life.

There was no mistaking it; Natasha was jealous. She wanted Harry’s eyes on her again, wanted his cock in her again, wanted to fuck him whenever she felt like it without having to vie for his attention. But she didn’t want to ruin what he’d found with Wanda. She liked the younger woman, and it was obvious how fond Harry had become of her and how happy he was with her. The mother in her, the one that wanted the best for her adopted son, would never dream of taking away the happiness he’d found. But the woman in her, the one who had become so hopelessly addicted to his cock, wasn’t going to accept being left out in the cold any longer.

She stood outside Harry’s door for another few heartbeats, watching, listening, waiting for the time to be just right. And as soon as she heard Wanda’s screams reach a higher decibel, Natasha turned the knob and walked into her son’s room.

“Oh _God, so good_ , so _good!_ ” Wanda was babbling, her chest heaving and her eyes halfway closed as Harry fucked her to a satisfying climax. Natasha well knew the feeling and what it did to her, and she was banking on it having a similar effect on Wanda. She’d need all the help she could get to pull this off.

“Um, mum?” Harry was confused, but he didn’t pretend not to be entranced by her naked body. “You know I’m not alone in here, right?”

Wanda’s eyes widened, and she looked at Natasha as if she thought her mind might be playing tricks on her. It was understandable; Natasha herself had been fucked to a stupor by her son’s cock many times. It was why she’d chosen that exact moment to walk in. 

“Hmm? Natasha?” she mumbled. She put her hand on her sweaty forehead and rubbed at her temple. “W-what’s going on…?”

Her reaction would have been so much different and so much stronger if her head was clear, Natasha was sure. That’s what made this the perfect time to strike. Swoop in while her head was still in the clouds, and by the time she could think rationally again, she’d be too hooked on the pleasure to walk away.

“I’m tired of being left out in the cold, Harry,” Natasha said simply. “Your mother’s getting lonely, and she needs your cock.”

“ _Get in here.”_ Harry’s eyes were clouded with lust as he stared at his mother’s nude body. She’d thought he might need a bit more convincing, just because of the risk they were taking and how radically they were altering everything, but she should have known better. It was him that started all of this in the first place, him that confessed his feelings for the woman who’d adopted him and convinced her to have sex with him. Of course he’d be open to this. He’d probably had fantasies of fucking his mum and his new girlfriend at the same time. There was no way he’d let an opportunity like this pass him by.

She happily crawled onto the bed as Harry pulled his cock out of his exhausted girlfriend and rolled her over onto her back. Natasha was thrilled to note that he was still hard.

“Come get between her legs,” he said, directing Natasha’s attention to Wanda. The younger woman peered down at her from between her legs, blinking as Natasha got onto her hands and knees and spread her legs even wider. Natasha didn’t need to be told what to do. She started licking Wanda’s pussy immediately. She wanted to be a good little slutty mother for Harry and wanted to keep his girlfriend trapped in the hazy pleasure that currently had her so delirious and unquestioning of this insanity, but there was also no mistaking the truth that she wanted to taste the other woman too.

Wanda’s flavor did not disappoint. After taking her first few lighter licks of the younger woman’s pussy lips, Natasha spread her open, buried her face between her thighs and began to eat her out in earnest. Wanda groaned and mindlessly humped her hips against her face, likely too horny and too out of it to care that it was her boyfriend’s adoptive mother that was licking her so long as her lips and tongue keep doing their work. It had been years since Natasha had gone down on a woman, but she hadn’t lost one bit of her old technique. She swirled her tongue around from side to side, not giving Wanda even a moment to try and regain any control of her mind or her senses. The haze definitely hadn’t broken; she grabbed onto Natasha’s long red hair, threw her own head back and whined like an animal as she received her pleasure. She had to be going into sensory overload, getting eaten out like this right after being driven to a mind-bending orgasm by Harry and his big cock.

Natasha’s body tensed when she felt Harry’s hands on her hips and the head of his cock pressing against her pussy, but she continued to focus on giving his girlfriend the best cunnilingus she could provide. Even when her son thrust forward and buried his cock inside of her, she didn’t let up on her oral efforts in the least.

It was a more daunting task than she might have expected it to be. She knew her way around another woman’s body, and it wasn’t like she wasn’t accustomed to being fucked by Harry’s big dick by now, even if she hadn’t been getting it as often as she would like lately. Dealing with both at the same time, though, was a challenge even for the Black Widow. Harry knew exactly what she needed without her having to ask for it, and he gave it to her. He didn’t waste any time beating around the bush here; he fucked into her with deep, driving thrusts right from the very beginning. The _thwap thwap thwap_ of his hips smacking against her round ass with every thrust mixed nicely with Wanda’s incoherent babbling and mindless moans and groans, creating quite the treat for Natasha’s ears. It had been quite some time since she’d heard anything that sounded quite so erotic and carnal, especially since it came at her from both ends of her body.

The soundtrack couldn’t compare to the sheer physical pleasure she was getting though, the pleasure that only her son could provide. It had been years since any man other than him had fucked her, and if she had her way no other man ever would again. No one had ever fucked her so well or fit her so perfectly. He was her man, and this was her cock that pushed so deep inside of her, that made her feel things she’d never felt before. He was hers, and she’d never let him go. She didn’t mind sharing him though, at least not with this kind, lovely girl who meant so much to him, and who tasted so sweet on her tongue.

It was only through a serious, focused effort that Natasha was able to keep up and not slack off on the cunnilingus, but she was committed to giving Wanda her absolute best. That was not just because she wanted to keep pushing the pleasure on her so she would be able to focus on nothing else when she thought back on this night, but also because she simply wanted to make the other woman happy. She liked Wanda, and more importantly her son liked her and she made him happy, so she wanted to do her part to make his girlfriend happy too. Even with Harry’s big cock bottoming out inside of her, slamming into her needy pussy and giving her the toe-curling fuck that she hadn’t gotten nearly enough of for the past couple of months, she still did not neglect Wanda. She kept at it with her tongue and got her fingers involved as well, rubbing at her and sticking her fingers inside for a gentle fingering. Unlike the ill-fated fingerbang Harry tried to give her during their first time, Natasha knew exactly what she was doing here. She sought out Wanda’s g spot and stroked it with two fingers, which made the younger woman’s babbling become even louder and harder to understand. When she coupled this with circling her tongue around her clit, Wanda’s hips jerked up off of the bed and her legs squeezed around her head.

There was a reason Natasha suddenly ratcheted up her efforts to please Wanda. She wanted to make sure the other woman had a second orgasm and she didn’t know how much focus she’d be able to give her when her own orgasm hit, and she could feel that rising up within her in very short order. It wouldn’t be long now, she knew; she was racing against the clock as well as her own body, trying to make Wanda moan and scream and squirt before Harry’s big cock made her do the same.

It was a near thing, but between her tongue on her clit and her fingers curling inside and stroking Wanda’s g spot, Natasha accomplished her goal. It was Wanda who broke first, thrashing on the bed as she was driven to her second orgasm (and those were just the ones Natasha had actually heard. Who knew what Harry had done to her before she got home?) As she’d been hoping, Wanda was a squirter. She was a screamer too of course, but Nat had already known that. She’d heard her cry out plenty of times since she’d gotten together with Harry, after all. This was her first time hearing it from this close though, and obviously the first time she was responsible for it. Looking up and watching her pretty face scrunch up as she hit her peak was pretty damn fun, as was listening to her scream so hard that Natasha was sure her voice would be scratchy the next day. She could understand why Harry couldn’t get enough of her.

He couldn’t get enough of his adoptive mother though, something Natasha was eternally grateful for. His cock slammed deep into her, and consistently brushed against her g spot during its trips in and out of her. She’d felt the pressure building up inside of her and had been fighting it in her attempt to make Wanda cum first, and now that she’d accomplished that she had no qualms about giving in, letting go and enjoying the thrill of being fucked to completion by Harry and his perfect cock.

She wanted to moan, to _scream_ , to let him know how much she loved it, but her face was still buried between Wanda’s thighs. Her legs were still squeezing around her neck and holding her in place, so Natasha couldn’t go anywhere, and any attempt to talk to her son would have been smothered by his girlfriend’s pussy. She was sure he still knew how much she enjoyed it anyway. How could he not, with how desperate she always was for his cock and how hard he always made her cum?

Maybe he couldn’t hear her scream her pleasure to the heavens, but there was no way he could miss the way she tightened around his pistoning cock and made its thrusts even harder. Harry was observant, and she’d trained him from a talented but raw virgin into a seasoned lover capable of giving her, and now Wanda, whatever they might need. What Natasha had needed from him right then was a good, hard and straight to the point fuck, and he’d given it to her in spades.

Just as Natasha had given in once she’d coaxed an orgasm out of Wanda, so too did Harry relax after he felt his adoptive mother’s pussy contract around his cock. Relax might not have been the best word for it though, because his hips actually sped up and slammed against her butt cheeks even harder now. What he was doing was letting go of the tight rein he was holding over his control and giving her everything he had in the name of cumming as soon as he possibly could.

It didn’t take long either. After just a few more deep, hilting thrusts, he shoved his prick all the way inside of her, so deep his balls pressed against her ass, and shot his cum into her. Natasha, who had not felt him fill her up in almost a whole week now, moaned into his girlfriend’s pussy. She couldn’t get pregnant, but that didn’t mean that the instinctual desire to be bred didn’t make it even hotter when he treated her to a creampie.

“Well,” Harry began, sounding at least slightly out of breath. “That was just about every sexual fantasy I’ve had over the last few months all rolled into one.” He pulled his cock out of Natasha, and she rolled over onto her back after finally prying Wanda’s legs from around her neck. She sat up and grinned at her son, who was sitting back on his haunches and wiping at his sweaty face.

“Really, Harry?” she asked. She shook her head and tsked at him. “That’s the best you can do? I’m ashamed of your lack of creativity.”

“Excuse me?” He raised his eyebrows and stared at her as if she was spouting utter nonsense. “I just fucked my girlfriend, and then fucked my adoptive mum from behind while she ate out said girlfriend. How is that _not_ creative? It sounds like the plot of a porno from a bloody fetish website!”

“Sure, it does.” Natasha shrugged her shoulders, unconcerned. “But is that really all you can think of? C’mon, Harry. There’s so much more we can do together. All three of us, that is.”

“All three of us?” he repeated. “Does that mean this, uh, _wasn’t_ a one time thing?” He couldn’t hide how hopeful he was, and it made her grin.

“I guess that’s really up to you and your girlfriend,” she said. “But I know where I stand. It’s sucked, having to hide how I feel about you. We’ve always dealt with it, ever since we got together, but I’ve had to hold back from throwing myself at you so much more now that Wanda’s in the picture.”

“I didn’t know—“ he began, but she cut him off right away.

“I’m not blaming you, or her,” she was quick to say. “I encouraged you to accept her feelings, and I’m glad I did. She’s great, and I can see how happy she makes you. I’ve never regretted telling you to say yes to her. It’s just sucked, you know? Having to spend so much more time hiding how I really feel about you and what I want to do to you?”

“It has,” he agreed with a nod.

  
”But the cat’s already out of the bag, right? We’ve got nothing to hide from her anymore. And now that all the secrets are out in the open, at least between the three of us, think of all the different things we could try out together.”

“Hmm.” He closed his eyes, and a dreamy smile appeared on his face. “Yeah, I can see it. I can definitely see it. What about you, Wanda? I know this is all really crazy and it came out of nowhere, but what do you…”

“You’ll have to ask her later, Harry.” Natasha jerked her head over her shoulder, where Wanda was spread-eagle and passed out on the bed. “You fucked all the life out of her, for now at least.”

“You helped,” he pointed out. “You were responsible for her last orgasm. I can even see some of the proof of it on your face.” He leaned in and licked her cheeks, and Natasha giggled. It was the first time her son had ever licked the remnants of his girlfriend’s orgasm off of her face, but she seriously hoped it would not be the last.

\--

_Omake_

“Tonight? No, Ron. I don’t think I can make it.”

Ron Weasley screamed into the telephone, but not because he was angry. He simply had no clue how to use the muggle device properly. Harry winced and pulled the phone away from his ear before his friend could blow out his eardrums. Ron continued to talk, or rather shout, but Harry paid him no mind. The phone hung limply in one hand, and with the other he stroked the long red tresses of Natasha’s hair out of her eyes while she sucked him off in the bedroom they shared together.

He swore his mum somehow got better and better every single time she gave him a blowjob, and she had done nothing to change that perception this time. She bobbed her head on his length smoothly, took him into her throat with little effort, swirled her tongue around his length and played with his balls too. Natasha Romanoff was an expert at sucking cock, his cock especially. And her continued show of skill was even more impressive when he considered that she had plenty going on to distract her.

His girlfriend, Wanda Maximoff, was kneeling behind Natasha and lapping at her pussy at the same time that the redhead was sucking his cock. Wanda hadn’t been the greatest eater of pussy when this erotic arrangement started, but that was to be expected. She hadn’t been a particularly good cocksucker at first either; she hadn’t had much sexual experience to speak of before she began dating Harry. But just as she’d gotten better at that thanks to plenty of practice on him as a very willing test subject, so too had Natasha schooled her in the art of cunnilingus.

Wanda had been shocked at first, once she’d awoken and regained her senses from that orgasmic coma he and his mother had sent her into, but she’d warmed up to the idea far faster than he could have dared hope. It probably helped that her own upbringing had been anything but normal, and as someone who had not had much love in her life, she was surprisingly understanding and accepting of the feelings that had developed between he and the woman who had adopted and raised him.

Now here he was, living every young man’s dream. Well, _some_ young men at least. Maybe his life wasn’t for everyone, but having his hot mum and his beautiful girlfriend both willing to suck him, and fuck him, and even play with each other as well? Harry couldn’t imagine a kinder fate. If he went back and looked into the Mirror of Erised again now he would likely see only his own reflection grinning back at him, because he couldn’t see how his life could possibly get any better.

He came into Natasha’s mouth with a grunt, being sure to hold his hand over the mouthpiece so Ron couldn’t hear him fill his mother’s mouth with sperm. She swallowed it all, pulled her mouth off of him, smiled and motioned for Wanda to switch places with her. His girlfriend immediately got into position and sucked one of his balls into her mouth, while Natasha got behind her and began to rub at her pussy.

“I _definitely_ can’t make it,” he said into the phone. “I have a very full day ahead of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
